


l o s t & f o u n d

by allthatsadness



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatsadness/pseuds/allthatsadness
Summary: As posted on my IG. I wanted to write a poem based in the photos of ELU kissing 😭💙  Anyway, apologies for my English. Hope you like it.





	l o s t & f o u n d

There was a time when I was the boy who was scared of the dark  
I was dying inside that empty space   
But still pretending to be alive

I laughed with my friends  
I slept with someone  
But when the morning comes

I think about the night before  
Finding myself lost again Still craving for more

But then you came into my life  
Confidently walking through that open doors

You made my heart race  
At the same time as my thoughts froze

The moment our eyes met  
A spark lit up inside   
I started to feel something I know I could never hide

A sight to behold  
A Greek God in the flesh  
A mystery unsolved

A missing piece of a puzzle game  
And by returning my gaze  
Like a moth I was drawn to your flame

With every kiss,  
With every caress,  
You made me feel so alive

I'll be yours forever  
I don't mind burning with your fire

Take me,  
Fill me,  
I give myself to you.

Break me,  
Consume me,  
All I need is you.


End file.
